Dark Prince
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Summary will come later. HPOMC rated T Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Prince

Ch:1 Mate

Harry looked around the dark, thinking back at when he first met Demetre.

_**Flashback**_

A 6-year old Harry ran into the park. He looked around, trying to find a place to hide.

He spotted an old jungle gym with vines, but before he could run to it, he was grabbed by the collar and thrown onto the ground.

Harry looked up at the face of his whale of a cousin, Dudley, and his laughing friends.

Dudley looked about ready to hit Harry when a soft male voice was heard.

"Hey leave him alone. He hasn't done anything." said the voice.

Harry sneaked a peek at the owner of the voice. It belonged to Demetre Anderson. The son of Dudley's father's boss' son.

Dudley also realized who the boy was and knew he couldn't do anything to upset him or his father would get upset. And when his father got upset, he didn't buy Dudley presents.

So Dudley quickly picked Harry up, dust him off and walked away. But not before whispering in Harry's ear:

"Wait, till you get home, Freak!"

Harry shivered and backed up. He watched Dudley and his friends walk away, then looked at Demetre. He was beautiful.

He had crimson red hair that was long and spiky, tan skin, and beautiful sapphire eyes.

Harry blushed and looked down, muttering thanks.

Demetre walked over to Harry and put two fingers under his chin, lifting his head so they could see eye to eye.

Emerald green met Sapphire blue.

"Your welcome. I hope we can be friends." He replied.

Harry nodded his head, memorized by his eyes, and so began their friendship.

Demetre and Harry became close friends after that.

Harry even met his family and learned about the wizarding world, also he learned about who he was.

Harry, also, learned that the Andersons weren't ordinary wizards or humans they were Fallen Angels. (1)

When he turned 11 and got his Hogwarts letter they decided that Harry would pretend to know nothing of the wizarding world and every summer he would go with his relatives for two weeks and then spend the rest of the summer with the Andersons.

_**End Flashback**_

Which leads back to now. Harry had just got back from his fifth year and he hadn't contacted the Andersons to say he was back.

(A/N: Sirius is alive. He never died. He only got hit by a stunner and was stunner for a bit. Harry knows his.)

It wasn't that he didn't want to see them, it was just that he needed some time to think about what happened at DOM and the prophecy. Also whether he truly was friends with Ron and 'Mione or not. And he was pissed at Dumbledore for keeping the prophecy from him.

/I mean I've been fighting an evil madman for five years now and he never thought to mention that?!/ Harry stormed to himself.

Harry was so upset he didn't notice the wind pick up, the water crashing in the lake, or the vines on the jungle gym and plants grow. He didn't even calm down until he felt two arms wrap around him and a kiss being pushed to his neck.

Harry instantly relaxed. Their was only one who could relax him so completely. "Demetre." Harry whispered.

The arms tightened.

"Hey love, you okay?" Demetre responded, holding Harry tighter, loving the feel of him in his arms after ten months of not holding him.

Harry soon fell asleep.

Demetre looked at his sleeping mate (2). His waist long jet-black hair (3), milky white skin, pouty full red lips, and long black eyelashes delicately laid on his cheek.

He was truly beautiful. And soon he would receive his inheritance as The Fallen Prince. (4)

Demetre sighed and picked Harry up bridal style. Harry shifted closer to Demeter in his sleep, wrapping his arms around his neck and his face in the crook of his neck.

Demetre smiled and they disappeared with a _**POP!**_

Harry felt so warm and safe. He cuddled closer to the warmth. Then he heard chuckling.

Harry opened one sleepy emerald eye and saw a chest.

He opened both eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He looked back at the person. "Demetre." He said quietly.

Demetre sat up. "Hello, love."

He then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into his embrace.

Harry rested his head on Demetre's shoulder and sighed.

They sat in silence for a while until a knock was heard.

"Come in." Demetre called out.

The door opened and a man walked.

End Ch: 1

I hope you guys like this new story. I wrote it a while ago but never got up to putting it up, so here it is!! ANYWAY, please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Also if any one has any ideas for stories or for this story feel free to email me anytime. Or if you have yahoo IM please IM me anytime. My IM address is on my profile!

PLEASE REVIEW and I'll give a cookie as well as a Harry plushie!!!

Fallen angels are not demons in my story they are Royal Angels.

Harry is Demetre's mate.

Harry wears a glamour that's why his hair looks the way it does at school. (Like in the books) really (on my story) his hair is waist long.

The fallen Prince is the prince of angels and other beings.


	2. AN PLEASE READ URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
